FMA Pairing Drabbles
by Edo-kun's Angel
Summary: This is a drabble filled with pairings of your choice. The first is mine and is RoyEd. The only thing I will not post is Elriccest Ewwww! It's just not natural!
1. What Not To Say

This is my first drabble fic. I hope you all enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, or it would be a Roy X Ed frenzy! -coughs- anyways..._

* * *

I awoke late in the evening. The light from the hallway shown into the room. My mind wandered to a few hours a go. My heart still stung from pain. I told him. I told him to be careful. He didn't listen. He never listens.

_Flashback_

"_What are you doing?" I asked. "What do you hope to accomplish?"_

"_Nothing," he said. "I just want him to live his life again without fear."_

_He sighed. "It's my fault. I was his first," he sobbed. "It's my fault he's like this. Why? Why did he have to leave?"_

_He continued to shiver with fear and anticipation as I closed the distance between us. I tried to comfort him as best I knew. After a moment, I left him and issued a warning._

"_Don't do anything stupid. He can't afford to lose you." _

_End Flashback_

I stared at him. There was the man I admired and followed. Lying there unconscious. He was reckless. Ed was back, but at what cost? He didn't think or realize what would happen. What Ed would do. How he felt when he saw.

Do I tell him what happened? Should I wait for the Taisa? What do I do? He's looking for answers. Should I tell him? Tell him the reason, why the man he loves is…

Ed stared at Roy, who layed in the hospital bed. He only had one question to ask him.

"Why did you do this?"

Roy answered him in a soft voice. "I did it because," he paused for a moment. He drew in a deep breath and continued, knowing what might happen. "Because, I love you. I didn't want to lose you."

"Bastard Taisa," he said blushing. "What was the point of me coming back if you won't be able to stay with me?"

Roy laughed softly, trying to find the right words to say.

"Don't you dare die on me, or I'll have to kill you myself," Ed said with a chuckle.

Roy smirked at this and started to fall asleep again.

"I'll be back later to check in on you," Edward said to the now sleeping figure.

Ed walked out of the room and spoke to the doctor to find out what was wrong with Roy.

"He only has a few broken ribs, a swollen lip, and a few scattered bruises on his chest. It should be a few weeks before he's healed," the doctor told Ed.

After the doctor left, Ed turned to face me.

"What happened between Roy and Al when I left to get my lunch?"

I sighed and started to explain how the Taisa ended up here. He had spoken to Alphonse about the relationship that he and Edward had. Sfter finishing, the only thing Edward could do was laugh at Roy's stupidity.

* * *

Roy should really have known better, right? Oh well, at least he knows now. Anyways, please review! And if you have any ideas for a drabble,I would be happy to write one for you. I need something to occupy my time anyways. I'll accept any pairing you choose, Except EdXAl, Elric-cest, Ewwwww! That's just wrong! Well, I'll try to update soon. Till then, enjoy and review! 

Oh, and who ever guesses who is the speaker in this fic gets an extra story written by yours truely!

Have fun!


	2. Big Brother!

This chapter goes to** Renly Baratheon**! Thanks for the review! I hope this is what you wanted! Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, I wish it weren't true but, alas, I down own anything really._

**

* * *

**

**Big Brother!**

It was just another day in Rizembul. Al was back in his body and Ed was missing. Al couldn't remember anything from the last four years of his life. But, there was another thing that was happening in this little village. A boy mysteriously appeared and took up residence in the Rockbell home. He was missing his right arm and left leg.

Al had never had a little brother before. He was quite taken with the new addition. He had no memories of who this boy was or where he came from. All he knew was that he wanted to take care of the child.

A few months passed. Alphonse had taught the boy how to read and write. He sparred with him from time to time. He even stayed with him at night until he fell asleep. The boy had constant nightmares about a gate. He had no idea why though.

Al was always there to sooth him and calm him down afterwards. When Al decided to leave for more alchemy training, however, the boy vanished. Al grew sad at this and wished he could see the boy again. Many years passed and still no sign of the boy.

Then, one night, Al heard a sound coming from outside his window. He walked over to it and looked out. There was the boy.

"Wrath! Where have you been? I was worried sick about you!" he yelled out.

The boy just stared at him and tilted his head to the side like a puppy. He then jumped into the tree next to the window and climbed up so he could be face-to-face with Al.

"Why did you leave me?" Wrath asked. "I didn't want you to go."

"I had to leave," Al replied. "I need to find my brother. I miss him very much."

"Can I help?" Wrath said with big eyes.

Al just nodded his head. Tears formed in his eyes as he helped the young boy into the room. They walked over to the bed and fell asleep. Wrath snuggled closer to Al and held onto him tight. He didn't want Al to disappear again. He didn't want to be left alone again. He always wanted to stay with his big brother. He loved him that much.

* * *

So what did you think? I had a hard time with it but I think that I did okay with it. Review and tell me your thoughts please! 


	3. Playing Games

This chapter goes out to **Storm Dragon Goddess**! It took me a while, but here it finally is. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I don't own it, thouhg I with I did. Oh well, I can dream, right?_

**

* * *

**

**Playing Games**

"What's he doing here Al?" Edward said with distain.

Al sighed and repeated what he had told his stubborn brother earlier. Roy was there to help Ed with some research while Al went to visit Winry. He didn't want Ed to be alone and he knew the Colonel would take care of him.

"Why? Am I bothering you already, Chibi-one?" Roy laughed.

Ed stared at him, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE FELL BETWEEN THE FLOORBOARD CRACKS AND GOT STUCK!" he yelled.

"Calm down Nii-san! He never said that."

Roy continued to snicker at Ed's reaction. Al finally gave up on Ed and turned to the Taisa. He gave him written instructions of how to care for the older Elric. At the top of the list was, try to get him to drink his milk. The rest was hygiene and food related. Roy took the list from the younger brother and watched him go. He then turned back to Edward and sighed. He was still ranting.

_He's so cute when he's mad._ Roy sighed again. He placed a finger on Ed's lips, silencing him.

"You know, he left about five minutes ago. You can stop yelling now," Roy said calmly to the young alchemist. Ed relaxed and looked around, as if needing visual conformation that what Roy had said was true. He then turned back to Roy and stared into the deep, ocean blue eyes that belonged to his lover.

"So, should we do it now?" he asked earnestly.

"Yes, lets," Roy replied with a smirk.

After that, they continued what they had been working on for months. They had never gotten a chance to finish since Al was always around. But, this time would be different. This time one of them would win.

"E6." Roy said.

"Damn! You sunk my battleship!"

"You know what that means!" Roy said with delight.

Yes, Roy indeed loved their version better. Roy always seemed to win and Ed always seemed to find him self very cold at the end of the game. Yes, Roy liked it very much.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Cool right? I do apologize for it being so short but,

Ed: Who are you calling SHORT!

Me: Not you, the story.

Ed: Oh, well then... Heh.. -runs to Roy- Roy, the author is picking on me!

Roy: -slips on gloves- Is she now? -poises fingers in snapping position-

Me:-backs away slightly with hands raised- I'm not picking on him, I just want to... Bye! -dashes out of room hurridly-

Roy & Ed: Please review!


	4. Wonderful World of Mistletoe

**This is in honor of X-mas. I hoe you all like it. I will post my next drabble when I can. Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own it, if I could, I would buy it. But, I'm just a poor college student. _T T

**

* * *

**

**The Wonderful World of Mistletoe**

Christmas was a wonderful time of year. Everyone was in good spirits. They all exchanged gifts and were happy. Families got together and celebrated. Yes, Christmas was a great time.

Except for one alchemist. He hated the holidays. It didn't matter which holiday it was, he just didn't like them. He never had much reason to celebrate. He had no family. No brother's or sisters. Yes, he hated the holidays.

Maybe not this one though. He had reasons to like this one.

_Flashback_

_The door to his office flew open. _

_"Yes, Fullmetal? What is it now?" He asked earnestly._

_Edward didn't answer. He just marched up to the Colonel's desk and stopped. Roy was forced to look up. What he saw made him want to laugh. He controlled himself, and asked the ever-burning question that was on everyone's mind._

_"Fullmetal, why are you wearing that?"_

_"It was all Hughes' idea." He said disdainfully. "I don't want to hear another word about, got me?"_

_Roy snickered. Ed was wearing an elf costume with a little mistletoe hanging from his hat. It wasn't entirely noticeable. _

_Ed was hoping Roy hadn't seen it. He had successfully hidden it from the rest of the officers._

_He waved his hand telling Edward he could leave._

_"Oh, before you go," Ed turned to face the colonel._

_He didn't notice when Roy had gotten up from his seat. Roy was standing in front of him with his usual smirk, plastered on his face. Roy leaned in and kissed Edward on the lips._

_"Merry Christmas, Edward." He said._

_Ed mumbled a reply and stormed out of the office. Roy noticed he was blushing._

_End Flashback_

Yes, he hated the holidays. Maybe not this one though. He had reasons to like this one. Mistletoe was such a useful thing.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! Merry Christmas! 


	5. Happiness Thru Tears

Well, here's another fic for all of you. this pairing came from **Wing Omega**, who requested a romantic pairing for Roy and Sheska. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. I did wish for it for Christmas, but alas, I didn't get it. Damn my cursed luck!_

* * *

It had all started innocently enough. They had met through a friend. Both were smart. One was romantic. One loved romance.

They had met after Hughes' death. Both were standing before the grave of their dearest friend. Everyone had long since left for home. As she turned to leave, she noticed he was crying. She had never known he was, in any way, emotional. She had always heard he was strict, commanding, and had more of a military air to him. It made he think on what made the man buried before them, so special as to receive tears from the man in front of her. Then she remembered. She had the same problem. Everyone considered her to be nothing more than a bookworm, or a record keeper. No one knew the real her.

When he turned to leave, he noticed her standing there. He gave a gentle smile and nodded his head. As he was leaving, he turned slightly, noticing she was still staring at the grave. He didn't wish for anyone else to be as sad as he was right now. An idea came to his head.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" he asked.

She lifted her head and stared at the man. She was taken aback when he asked the question. She didn't voice a reply, she simply nodded her head. She followed him out of the cemetery to his car. After they were both in, he started to drive. To where, she didn't know. She just stared at her feet while he drove.

He found the silence deafening. Almost unbearable. Yet, he didn't know how to break it. He didn't want her to be sad. He didn't want her to remember what happened. He just wanted to forget. He finally spoke up after a few minutes.

"So, what would you like to eat?" he asked sincerely.

She shrugged in reply, saying that anything would be fine. She wasn't a picky eater anyways.

"Okay then. I'll take you to my favorite place," he said.

This got a reaction from her. She lifted her head and gave him a light smile. He knew she was trying. So was he. He came to a stop in front of a restaurant. They walked inside and sat down in a booth. They sat across from each other, staring at their menus.

"What would you two like?" the waitress asked.

He looked over at the woman sitting in front of him. She was still reading the menu when she spoke. After she ordered, he did the same and gave the menus to the waitress.

There was silence once more. He started to fidget, something he had never done before when in the presence of a woman. But, this was no ordinary circumstance. When she finally spoke, he jumped slightly at the sound.

"So how did you know Brigadier General Hughes, Taisa?" she asked.

"We had been friends since before we entered the military," he said. "We stayed close friends ever since the war. He…he helped me when I needed a friend."

She merely nodded her head in response, as if asking him to continue. When he didn't, she explained how she knew Hughes. How they had met.

The night wore on and they found themselves talking more openly than at first. More comfortable around his newfound friend, he decided to ask her out again. She accepted the offer. They were to go out the following week.

Weeks turned into months. Months turned into years. Then the day finally came. They were standing there. In the same place they had first met. He had wanted it to be this way. He wanted Hughes to see.

As she stared at the grave, she noticed him doing something strange. She turned towards him. It then hit her what he was doing. Her eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall.

He got down on one knee. He produced a box from his pocket. He opened the box and asked the question that he had been trying to ask for the past few months.

"Will you marry me?"

"I.., I don't know what to say," she said, her voice breaking.

"Say yes, and make me the happiest man in the world." He replied.

Again, she nodded her head. "Yes, yes I'll marry you."

She pulled him up from his position into an embrace. As they stood in front of their friends' grave, they felt his presence surround them.

The sun came out from behind the clouds, lighting up the spot that they were standing in. They knew he was watching over them. This made them feel more at ease. He knew it would last. She liked romance. He was romantic. They were both smart. And, if all else failed, he did have an extensive library that would keep here busy for many years to come.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. I thought it sucked, personally. But, if you guys liked it, then it's good enough for me. Please review? 


	6. Dreams of Romance

This one goes out to **Black Merciful Faerie**! I hope this is good enough..

_Disclaimer: Let me see, last I checked I didn't own it. Wait a sec.., Ahh, yup, still not mine._

**

* * *

**

**Dreams of Romance**

_Ed was walking up the stairs. He turned the corner. He stopped. He stared. There he was. There he was again. Standing there, just looking like he always did._

_Ed stepped closer to him. He walked over to him and pulled him into a gentle embrace. He placed his head on his shoulder. _

_They began to dance. Ever so slowly, they began to waltz. Ed's hair was down around his shoulders. _

_He pulled closer to his partner. He didn't want this feeling to end. It was too good of a feeling to leave._

_When the dance was coming to a close, his partner pulled away from him slowly. Ed tried to prolong the embrace. He felt safe in his partner's arms._

_"You must leave now" his partner said._

_"No. I don't want to go yet. Just let me stay like this a little longer." Ed begged._

_His partner sighed. He slowly shook his head. _

_"I can't let you stay. You must leave now." He said in a gentle voice._

_It was too soothing for Ed to resist. Pulling his partner into an embrace once more, he tilted his head up and kissed him. _

_With that, his partner pulled away and vanished. He was left alone in the empty room._

_He fell to the floor, onto his knees. He began to cry for the loss and wished he wasn't alone._

Ed woke up, tears stinging his eyes. He wiped away the tears and sat up in his bed. He looked beside him, where Roy still lay asleep. A smile crawled onto his lips.

"Bastard Taisa. Why did you have to leave so soon?" he asked his sleeping companion.

Roy stirred slightly. He turned to face Edward. He slowly opened his eyes.

Ed blushed. He hadn't meant to wake the man.

"I left because I wanted to dance with you here." He said sleepily. "You looked so cute; I wanted to be with you while I was awake."

Ed's jaw dropped, and he stared at the colonel. Roy took this opportunity to sit up himself. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. He got up and walked over to Ed's side. He held out his hand, as an inviting gesture.

Ed accepted the hand and was pulled up into a gentle embrace. He placed his head on his shoulder.

They began to dance. Ever so slowly, they began to waltz. Ed's hair was down around his shoulders.

He pulled closer to his partner. He didn't want this feeling to end. No, he never wanted this feeling to end.

* * *

This was kinda weird to write. This came from a weird dream I had the other night. I thought it would be great for a drabble, so I used it here. I don't know what I was thinking of though. But, it is kinda sweet in a way, huh?

Ed: Why did he and I have the same dream?

Me: Because I said so!

Roy: Come on, I think it was cute...

Ed: -blushes- What kinda dreams do you have anyway?

Me: Disturbing ones, Ed. Disturbing ones... -starts to cry-

Roy: Aww. See, Ed. You made her cry! You should apologize and give her a hug!

Ed: No way! I will not and it'll be a cold day in-

Roy: -whispers inaudibly into Ed's ear-

Ed: I'm sorry! -hugs her-

Me: -starts to calm down a bit-

Roy: Now was that so bad? -smirks-

Ed: -mumbles something about a promise that better be kept-

Me: I'll just leave you two alone -dashes out of the room-

Roy: Oh well. Please review and sendher your thoughts!


	7. Book Lovers

Yet another one for **Wing Omega**! Man, you are spoiled! Oh well, I never thought about doing these types of pairings before anyways. But, I did promise you guys a drabble for your favorites. Besides, I never back down from a challenge! I hope you all enjoy it!

_Disclaimer: I do own it! What do you say to that? -yelps- Ahhhhh! -runs from angry lawyers- Okay, okay it's not mine! Sheesh, they can't take a joke!_

**

* * *

**

**Book Lovers**

It had started innocently enough. They had begun to hang out more and more. Neither realized what had happened until it was too late. They had fallen in love. However, it wasn't a normal love. No, it wasn't normal at all.

"Hand me that book over there would you, darling," Ed said sweetly.

"Sure thing, sweetheart," Sheska replied, handing him the book he wanted.

They usually spent their mornings like this. Just reading. Passing time until they had to go to work. Every now and then, they put their books down. They had heated discussions on alchemy and other subjects of importance. Many conversations were interrupted with the need of food or an occasional phone call. They lived in their own house, with a huge library attached so they wouldn't have to leave often.

As he left for work, he said goodbye and headed out the door. She continued to read until she got a call from her boss to come in. She quickly got dressed in her uniform and left.

He reported to the Taisa while she reported to Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. He loathed his commander while she respected hers. They were complete opposites outside of work. Most of the other soldiers didn't know what they saw in each other.

They passed each other in the hallways, not acknowledging each other. They ate with their own group of people and ignored each other throughout the day. They knew that they would be together later, so it never bothered them much.

That is, until he was sent away on a mission. When that happened, everyone looked out for Sheska. They never left her alone. They knew that when Edward was away, she would immerse herself into their library, not coming out until he was home once again. They would alternate days and draw straws to see who would take care of her. They made sure she never buried herself under the books.

When he came back, things went back to normal. Their mornings the same as they were before he left. That is, until she started working late. After those nights, she would sleep in. not coming down for breakfast. He wasn't worried. No, he wasn't worried. She often ate her dinner at the office, while working on a case the Lieutenant Colonel gave her to reproduce.

On nights such as this, he often showed up and walked her back home. They talked during these walks. Sometimes they went out for dinner, if she hadn't eaten. They had never realized when they had become so close. They had never realized when they had grown to depend on each other.

It had started innocently enough. They had begun to hang out more and more. Neither realized what had happened until it was too late. They had fallen in love. However, it wasn't a normal love. No, it wasn't normal at all. It had never been normal.

* * *

I don't know how this popped into my head, it was just strange. The weirdest part was that it didn't take me long to type it once I started. I just haven't been able to update lately.

Ed: Sure you haven't...

Me: Don't say it like that! That just makes me sound lazy!

Ed: But you are laz-

Me: AM NOT! I just like to read alot, and I just happen to find interesting stuff...

Ed: See? You are lazy!

Me: AM NOT! TAKE THAT BACK! -throws wrench at Ed's head- Oops?

Ed: -lies there unconcious- ...

Me: Tthat's what you get for callimg me lazy... You only brought it on yourself.

Roy: Why is Ed unconcious? And why are you holding Winry's wrench?

Me: Ummm... I found it?

Roy: -Picks up Ed and backs away slowly-

Me: Oh well, please review? puppy dog eyes


	8. A Sinfully Good Time

This one goes out to** Sin Of Envy**! As promised, here is a fic just for you! I'm sorry for the long wait, but it took me some time to come up with a good story. I hope you all enjoy it!

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. I don't know who told you that I did, but you have been mis-informed. _

**

* * *

A _Sinfully_ Good Time**

The year was coming to a close. All the sins had gathered together to celebrate one more year of near-immortality. Lust was with Gluttony, Wrath was with Sloth, and Pride didn't even show. He was home with his own family, not wanting to expose himself to the military. All that was left were Envy and Greed. Neither liked the other very much, for obvious reasons. They had never really gotten along, so they barely ever spoke to each other.

As the time drew near, each sin paired up with another. Envy walked outside to get away from the ridiculous tradition. He didn't want to be apart of it at all. He hated the fact that everyone else had someone to be with tonight and he didn't.

He didn't notice when Greed came over. He was too busy sulking to notice when he sat down. He also didn't notice when Greed slid over and was sitting abnormally close to him.

He did notice, however, when Greed placed his hand on Envy's shoulders. He turned Envy to face him. He leaned in and gave Envy a light kiss.

"Happy New Year, Envy," he said in a whispered tone.

Envy looked into the sin before him. Suddenly, he didn't care which sin was with whom. He didn't care that he had no one to be with that night. He found out that it wasn't true. He had someone. Someone like him.

Envy leaned in and kissed Greed. They held it longer this time, not wanting the feeling of being needed or being content to leave.

When they had separated, it was already the New Year. They had missed the countdown, the confetti, the dancing. But, they hadn't missed the best part of all. Being near the one person to make you feel special, even if for just a moment.

When all was said and done, the two got up and went back inside. Lust approached first.

"Well, well. Where have you two been? You missed the fun," she asked.

"Nowhere of your concern," Envy spat. He didn't need for anyone to ask stupid questions. They didn't need to know that he didn't totally hate Greed any more. He didn't completely like Greed, he just didn't hate him.

Greed understood and nodded his head. This was enough for him. He didn't want Envy to leave him completely. He just wanted to have a place in his 'heart', so he knew that they weren't complete enemies anymore.

When the party was over, everyone went their separate ways. Lust and Gluttony went off somewhere and Sloth went back to Central HQ. Wrath went out to find the Elric brother's, so he could try to kill Edward. Greed and Envy were the last to leave.

They left without a word. Neither knew what to say. Both hoped that they wouldn't cross paths this year. Both secretly hoped to find each other next year.

* * *

I hope that was alright...I really suck at this though. I did try my hardest and I guess that's all that matters, right? Well, don't forget to review. If you don't, I can't write a fic just for you, now can I? Anyways, I hope you all had a great holiday and a wonderful New Years. I'll update when I've finished the next request. Bye for now!


	9. The Unheard of Couple

I'm _ALIVE_! I'm sorry it took so long! Gomenasai! -bows continualy, begging forgiveness- I really wanted to get this fic done for **Black Merciful Faerie! **One of my most favorite author's and a loyal reviewer! You guys should check out he fanfiction's, including her new one, **Levitas Fragosus**. It's really good! Here's to you Lina!

**

* * *

**

**The Unheard of Couple**

It was late. The sky was growing dark. Our favorite chibi alchemist was wandering the streets, looking for something. Or was it, someone?

"Where the hell are you?" Ed said aloud. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to wander aimlessly looking. Here he was, however, looking for his date at sunset. He was starting to get annoyed. He started to wonder why he was even there in the first place. Oh yeah, he remembered why. Envy.

_Flashback_

_"Hey, Fullmetal!" _

_"Yeah, Taisa?"_

_"You have a letter."_

_"Oh, thank you."_

_Ed grabbed the letter from Roy. He walked back to his own office and closed the door. He opened the envelope and read the letter._

_Chibi-chan,_

_Meet me in downtown Central at sunset._

_I have a surprise for you._

_Envy_

_End Flashback_

Ed sighed. Where was that Envy? It was almost completely dark out and he had yet to see the sin. He was getting aggravated.

"Waiting long, Chibi-chan?"

Ed spun around. Envy stood before him with a smirk plastered on his face. Ed scowled.

"So what was so important that I had to meet you here at sunset?"

Envy smiled a little. "This." Envy leaned down close to the younger man's face and kissed him.

"Okay, so it _was_ worth waiting for." Edward replied, leaning in for another kiss.

At times like this, he tended to forget that Envy was his sworn enemy. But then again, when they were like this, he tended to forget a lot of things.

* * *

I really hoped you liked it. I tried my best and I hope I got it right. Some of you may be going, "Wait, aren't Envy and Ed brother's? Isn't this, technally, Elriccest?" Well, they are brother's, but they aren't really biologically related. For those of you who have seen the end of the series, you know what I mean. When Hoemheim's soul was saved by Dante, only his soul was himself. the body wasn't his. Envy came before the body switch. Thus, not Elriccest.

Ed: Did you have to justify putting Envy and I together?

Me: For my own sanity, yes.

Envy: Be quiet Chibi-san

Ed: ... Envy? Why are you here?

Envy: I was in the story, wasn't I?

Ed: I guess...

Please read and review!


	10. Brothers In Sin

This is a fic I just wrote. I hope you guys like it. I based it on a song from FMA, so, yes, it is a song fic, in a sense. Enjoy.

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA of the song Brothers. Unfortunately, I'm not that cool._**

* * *

**

**Brothers In Sin**

It was a dark, rainy night. Not unlike any other. As usual, the Elric brothers had stayed in their apartment while they waited the storm out.

While reading by the firelight, a song came over the radio. It flowed slowly into the room, entrancing the occupants with its melody. Suddenly, Ed started to sing softly to Al.

_Forgive me, younger brother  
I am so guilty before you  
It is forbidden to try to regain  
That which the land has taken _

He who knows the Law of Genesis  
Would have helped me to find the answer  
I was cruelly mistaken:  
There is no medicine for death

Dear mama! How tender!  
We so loved you  
But all our strength  
Was for naught

I tempted you  
With wonderful hope  
To regain our family hearth  
My brother, I am guilty in everything

Listening quietly, Al pondered these words. He then sang back to his brother.

_I don't accuse you of anything  
And I am not offended in the least  
A burden, our sin  
Of wanting to be stronger in everything _

Dear mama! How tender!  
We so loved you  
But all our strength  
Was for naught

I myself was tempted  
With wonderful hope  
To regain our family hearth  
I myself am guilty in everything

Ed turned to face his brother. A sad look crossed his golden eyes. Together they sang;

_But what are we to do, how to be  
How to repair everything, how to forget?  
It is forbidden to try to regain  
That which the land has taken_

As the song on the radio ended, both boys looked at each other. They remembered their past, their mistakes. They remembered their friends and family, the people they met on their journey. They smiled at their good fortune and were saddened by the grief they caused. They wished they could take everything back, but at the same time, wished for nothing to change. They knew they could not have it both ways. They knew the price of selfishness. They knew.

* * *

Well, did you guys like it? I hope so! I was inspired by the song **Brothers**. I recently got the russian version and looked for the translation. When looking for this, I also stumbled across something really cool. The voice actor for Ed, in english actually sang this song too! I will post the sites I foundthem on in my profile. I think he sounds awesome! If you have an opinion, please review. I wanna know if you guys like the story and/or the song.

Ed: It's so sad..., Why did you make it sad?

Me: It was a sad song. I had to go with it.

Ed: But, why..., why?

Me: I don't know Ed. Maybe it has to do with what happened between you and Al?

Ed: ...

Al: She's right you know.

Ed: Shut up, I know that.

Me: Be nice, Ed. He's your brother.

Ed: -sigh- I know..., I know.

Roy: Review, or I'll use my boom boom gloves on you! -laughs maniacally-

Me: Calm down, Roy. I want to keep my readers alive thank you.

Roy: Awww, don't ruin my fun!

Me: Fine, if they don't review, have fun.

Roy: Yay! -slides on said gloves and gets ready to snap-

Me: I really hoped you enjoyed this. I liked writing it. It is a bit sad, but it also is happy in a way. It gets some of the tension between Ed and Al in the open. It's good to talk to the ones you love instead of bottling it up inside. Right guys?

Al & Roy: Right!

Ed: -sighs- Right.


	11. Shy Encounters

This one goes out to Black Merciful Faerie again! A great writer and a loyal reviewer! I hope you like your final story Lina! I had fun writing it. n.n

_Disclaimer: I did own it once, but then gave it away. I should of kept it, huh? T.T_**

* * *

**

**Shy Encounters**

Havoc walked down the halls of HQ in a daze. He couldn't get his mind off last night. If he had paid attention, he would have noticed that he had run into someone.

"Havoc!" Ed shouted. "Watch where you're walking! You almost ran me over!"

Havoc sighed and helped Ed to his feet.

"What's with you today?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Well, get your head out of the clouds and pay attention!"

Sure, Boss. I'll try."

With that, Havoc walked to his office desk and sat down. He, again, thought back to last night.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Havoc!" Fuery said, walking into the bar. "I didn't know you went here. Mind if I sit down?"_

_Havoc gestured for Fuery to sit and ordered another drink. After about an hour, he got up to leave. However a hand on his sleeve stopped him. Havoc looked over his shoulder at Fuery. Fuery didn't meet his gaze. He stared at his hands. Fuery looked, almost, nervous._

"_What's up?" Havoc asked._

"_Can I…, can I come with you?" Fuery asked. "I don't want to be alone right now."_

_Havoc thought for a moment. He didn't see why Fuery couldn't come._

"_Sure."_

_Fuery smiled and let his hand drop from it's hold on the older man's uniform. He then stood and followed the man out._

_They reached Havoc's apartment in minutes. After opening the door, Fuery sat on the couch while Havoc walked into the kitchen to make them some coffee. When he returned, he handed Fuery a mug and sat down next to him, sipping his own._

"_Thanks Havoc."_

"_No problem," he replied. "But you can call me Jean. We aren't in the office right now. There's no need for titles."_

"_Sure, Jean." Fuery smiled again. He placed his mug on the coffee table in front of him. Havoc followed suit, turning his head towards Cain, wondering what was going on._

_As soon as their eyes met, Cain leaned in and closed his eyes. A moment later, their lips met and locked into a kiss. Fuery placed his arms around Jean's neck and pressed into him._

_After a few seconds, Fuery pulled away slowly and looked for a reaction in the older man's face._

_Havoc's eyes were still closed and he missed the warmth of Cain's lips on his. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at Fuery with half-lidded eyes. He pulled the younger man back into another kiss. Fuery smiled into it._

_End Flashback_

"Hey Havoc!" a gentle voice said.

Havoc woke from his daydream. He looked up to see the person that started this. The person who put him in this daze.

"Hey, Fuery," he replied. "Are we on for tonight?"

Fuery nodded and walked over to his own desk. He smiled.

* * *

Yay for fluff! It may be not what you expected, but I was kind of tired of reading where Cain was too shy to make the first move! Ha! He can be brave, see? Well, please review it and let me know if you want a story written just for you. I need the pair, relationship and type of story (Angst, romance, humor, etc.) I will work on it as soon as I have time to. The next fic will bea RoyXEd fic for another loyal reader and awesome writer! I suggest that you guys check out her stuff! Neo Diji rules!

Well, later for now!

P.S. If I don't get any reviews for these chapters from people who haven't been dedicated to, I might just stop when I finish the last one I'm working on now. I don't mind. Really. I have two other fics to work on, so it's no big deal. By the way, it's not a threat, it's a promise. n.n

I hope you all enjoyed the story and I hope to get many reviews! See you guys soon!


	12. Pets Like Humans

Hey Everyone! I'm back! I finally finished typing this up and I wanted to share it with you all! This goes out to **NeoDiji**! Please check out her stories, they are all awesome! Well, enjoy the RoyXEd fluffiness! Yay for fluff! n.n

_Disclaimer: I wish that I owned them. Then, I could haveso much fun pairing Roy with Ed all the time!_

**

* * *

**

**Pets Like Humans**

"Roy, I think we should get a pet."

"Why? I already have a pet."

"Really? Where is it?"

Roy looked at Ed with amused eyes.

"Right in front of me," he chuckled.

Ed glared, "Very funny! I'm serious though. We have this big house and it's just the two of us. Can we get a pet? Please?"

When Roy looked at Ed again, he noticed a pleading look in his blonde lover's eyes. He looked like a puppy with eyes that big. Roy sighed.

"Alright"

"Yay!" Ed shouted in happiness. He threw his hands in the air to mark his victory.

-T-

They walked into the pet store and looked at dogs, birds, and various other animals, not finding anything in particular that they liked. Next, they saw the cats, where everything changed.

When they walked up, they saw kittens of various sizes and colors.

The kitten that caught Ed's attention was a small kitten with black fur and deep ocean blue eyes. It reminded him a little of Roy. He also noticed the other kittens surrounding this one. Most were female and a few were male. The girls were purring madly and the boys were glaring at the smirking black kitten. Yes, the kitten was smirking.

_That's Roy alright. Always flirting and getting himself in trouble._ Ed picked up the kitten, hearing hissing noises coming from the other kittens. When the black furball was in his arms though, it started to purr. Noting this, he walked over to the register and paid for the kitten.

Now, Roy's attention had been on a different kitten. He watched as it slinked away from the group of female kittens that Ed had picked up. It looked lonely without the black kitten around.

The one Roy was looking at had golden fur with eyes to match. It was kind of small. _It must have been the runt of the liter,_ Roy thought. He bent over to pick up the chibi neko. At this, the kitten cringed and tried to run away from Roy. Roy was faster, however, and had the golden fluff ball in his hands in moments.

The kitten looked scared and started shaking. Then, Roy started to pet it. He was surprised. He had never heard a kitten purr so loudly before. Satisfied, he went to pay for the kitten and supplies that he was _sure_ Ed had forgotten about.

-T-

They brought the kittens home and used one of the spare bedrooms to set everything up. The litter box was placed in a corner and the kittens had free use of the bed in the room. Roy and Ed let the kittens wander and look around while they made dinner.

When Roy returned to feed the new kittens, he found them asleep. They were curled next to one another. The black one's head was lying on the golden one's stomach. Both kittens were purring loudly. When Ed walked in, he sighed.

"So, what should we name them?" Ed asked.

"How about.., Flame and Fullmetal?"

"Too business like."

"Chibi Ed and Roy?"

The golden kitten let out a low growl.

"He says no as well. Come on, can't you think of any good names?"

"If you think it's so easy, then you try thinking of one."

"Fine. How about…,"

"Not so easy, now is it?"

"Give me a minute! I'll think of one."

Ed thought hard for a few minutes, trying to think of the perfect names for the two new additions to the household.

_the kittens were like night and day, yin and yang, sun and moon, water and fire. They were alike yet different,_ Ed thought to himself.

"How about, Sho and Yuu?"

At this, the kittens purred louder, showing their approval.

"See? They like it." Ed smiled. "Those are the perfect names for these two."

"Which one is Yuu?"

"The black one is named, Yuu. The golden one is named, Sho."

Upon hearing their new names, the kittens looked at the men standing before them. As if finally realizing that it was dinnertime, Sho got up and started wrapping himself around Roy's legs, begging to be fed. Yuu just sat there, waiting patiently for his food to be brought to him.

Roy and Ed just laughed. They were perfect for each other. Alike, yet different. Strong, yet weak. Happy, yet sad. Light and dark. Both colliding perfectly to create a wonderful life.

* * *

So, what did you think? Be honest and brutal! I can take it!

Ed: So what do those names mean anyway?

Me: So glad you asked, Ed.

Sho means thriving and/orbrilliant, like you.

Yuu means superior and/or gentle, like Roy.

Roy: -grins madly- I'm so loved!

Ed: Arg. Now he has an even bigger ego. Thanks...

Me: You're welcome!

Ed & Roy: Review this story. She's starved for attention. That is all!

Me: Thanks! The next story will be my attempt at a Royai fic.

Roy: Yay! More love!

Ed: ...0.o

Roy: What?

Ed: I didn't say anything..

Roy: You were looking at me funny.

Ed: No I wasn't...

Me: -Roy and Ed bicker in the backround- Thanks for reading! See you guys soon!


	13. Goodbye, Goodnight

Hey guys! I'm back with a new drabble. This just popped into my head and I felt like writing it for you all. I'm posting TWO drabbles today, in honor of Valentine's Day! I'm always alone today, but I hope you guys like these stories. Maybe you'll review them? Please?

A/N: This takes place after the end of the series. Ed is in Munich and Roy is stationed at the northern border, like in the movie. I'm sorry if you haven't seen it yet, I don't think I gave anything away here though. The song is in italics. If you guys want to hear it, tell me in your review and I'll put the file in my profile. Or i'll just send it to you through email. Whatever's easier...

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Goodbye, Goodnight. Those belong to other people. I just use them for my own purposes. n.n_

**

* * *

**

**Goodbye, Goodnight**

Roy sat and stared at the glass of liquor. He was home once again. His uniform jacket, tattered and torn, lay forgotten on a chair in the kitchen. He sighed, picking up his glass once more.

-

_A flower for your vanity, a penny for your thoughts_

_About the world's insanity and how we've gotten lost_

-

Ed was lying in his bed, staring at his ceiling. Into nothingness, so to speak. It was late. He was only awake because his mind refused to let him sleep. He kept thinking about Roy. About Al, and if his plan had worked. The small blonde rolled to his side, staring out the window and the dark evening lying before him.

-

_Strike up the band to play a song as we go waltzing by_

_And fake a smile as we all say goodbye_

_Goodbye, oh goodbye_

-

Roy wandered into his living room with the alcohol bottle and glass. He placed them on the table and walked over to the radio, hoping to listen to something that might lighten his mood.

-

_Say a prayer for recognition, kiss the ones you love_

_Gather up the ammunition, sigh for all the lost_

-

Ed sat up on his bed. Swinging his legs around, he reached for his radio. He was tired of the silence.

-

_Strike up the band to play a song as we go waltzing by_

_And fake a smile as we all say goodbye_

-

The song that played was one he had taught the person on his mind. He remembered saying that it was important to learn at least one song in life. Ed had chosen to learn this one. He thought it odd at the time, but as the music played, he began to realize why it had been chosen.

-

_Raise a glass for ignorance, drink a toast to fear_

_The beginning of the end has come that's why we all are here_

-

Ed leaned against his headboard, listening to a song that brought back so many memories. When he learned this song, he was still in his world. He smiled gently, wishing he was with his brother and Roy. He missed them so desperately.

-

_Strike up the band to play a song and try hard not to cry_

_And fake a smile as we all say goodbye_

-

Both men sang along with the song. Neither knew the other was singing. Neither knew what the other was thinking. Both were thinking the same thought, though. How they missed one another. The banter, the arguments, the insults. They may never know what the other truly feels.

As the song came to a close, both men said the last word in a hushed voice. They didn't want this to be real. They didn't want to be separated like this.

-

_Goodbye._

-

* * *

So, what did you think? Good right? No? Damn, another failed attempt! I'll just have to try harder next time. I know it was kinda short, but the song isn't that long.

Ed: That was sad... Why did you write that?

Me: I don't know. I was eating breakfast and the song popped into my head.

Ed: So why did you write a fic around it.

Me: I figured it would be cool and I thought the song was a good way to express stuff.

Ed: Like what?

Me: I don't remember anymore...T-T

Ed: ... You don't remember?

Me: Nope...

Ed: ... Okay then. -rolls eyes and slowly backs away- I'll just go see how Roy is doing.

Me: Alright.

Please Review! I'll make you all my Valentine! n.n


	14. Gentle Memories

Hey everyone! Me again! This one goes out to **Kiyuu-chan**! This is my attempt at a Royai story. I don't know if I got it right though. Well, enjoy!

_Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would never sell it to anyone! I would keep Ed for myself!_

Ed: Hey!

Me: What?

Ed: Why not Roy too?

Me: Fine. Roy too.

Ed & Roy: Yay!

Me: -mumbles- Weirdos. -rolls eyes-**

* * *

**

**Gentle Memories**

He was smiling. Not smirking. Not scowling. Not cringing in fear of Riza and her gun. Smiling. Just smiling.

No one would guess that he was truly happy. That he was content beyond all words. He felt better than he had before the war in Ishbal.

Why?

Because he had achieved his dream?

No. Hughes wasn't here to enjoy it him, so the glory was gone.

Because his rule about the miniskirts passed?

No again. Although he was happy to see Riza bring him paperwork now. But, that still wasn't it.

Because Ed had finally succeeded in giving Alphonse his body back?

No. Close, but no.

What could it have been then?

Was he married?

No.

Dating anyone?

Kind of, but that wasn't why.

In love?

_Maybe that was it,_ he thought. _Maybe I'm in love._

This idea was discarded soon enough though. Love wouldn't make him this happy.

Roy looked down at the picture in his hands. He stared at the boy who was smiling happily. Just like Roy was now.

Do you want to know why the boy was smiling? Really? Alright then.

The reason was quite simple really. He was holding something. Something with fur. A kitten to be exact.

Now, Roy wasn't holding a kitten right now. But, he had something close to it.

He had, in fact, a golden blonde alchemist sitting in front of him. The chibi alchemist was giving a report to Roy on his latest mission. Maybe they would go out after work today. Roy was in the mood for a drink and he was sure Ed could use one too.

"Why are you smiling, Roy?"

Roy blinked at the question before answering.

"I'm happy."

"You? Happy? Why?"

"Because, I just remembered what it was like to be at peace and have nothing to worry about."

"Huh?"

Roy showed Ed the picture of the boy. Ed smiled and nodded.

"I see." Ed said. "Hey, do you want to join me for a drink?"

Roy nodded his head, saying that he would love to. As they got up and left the office, Roy placed the picture back into his desk. Ed noticed this.

"You know, you can still be happy." Ed told Roy in a shy voice. "You have everything you ever wanted now. We're all here for you, you know."

Roy smiled again. He knew. He knew that his team was behind him. That Edward supported him. That his dreams had come true and then some. He knew. And this was why he smiled. Not for a single thing, but for the entirety. The whole of his life was perfect. He had everything.

"Let's go Ed. Those drinks won't drink themselves." Roy replied happily.

With that, both men left the office for the bar down the street. Both were happy and content walking together. No one would ever know why though. It was their secret. They didn't dare share it with _anyone_.

* * *

So was I close? Let me know when you review. I don't know where Roy and Ed went, but I did find Envy!

Envy: Hey there Angel!

Me: Hey Envy!

Envy: Where's Chibi-chan?

Me: Probably off with Roy somewhere.

Envy: Oh.

Me: Where are you going?

Envy: To annoy the midget, where else?

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE WOULD DISAPPEAR UNDER A MICROSCOPE!

Envy: There you are! -glomps Ed-

Ed: Ahhhhhh! Get him off! Get him off!

-a finger snaps and flames engulf Ed and Envy-

Ed: Ahhhhhhhhh! -runs around frantically trying to put the fire out-

Roy: Do you think I overdid it?

Me: -sighs- You think?

Roy & Envy: Please review! She likes to talk a lot, so leave something for he to respond to!

Me: Hey!

-Roy and Envy run away. Ed chases after them, still on fire.-

Me: Oh well, I guess that's it. Don't forget to check out my forum! Bye for now! n.n


	15. Enough

Hey there eveyone! How are you all doing? Good? Awesome! That means you won't mind reading this little drabble that I just wrote. Yeah? You will? Great! Enjoy it!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Roy or Ed or any other FMA character for that matter. I don't own this song either. That would belong to Jars of Clay. The song title is Faith Enough. It's slow, again, so bear with it please. _

_Now, on with the drabble!_

**

* * *

**

Enough

Roy had won again. He wanted Ed to sing at the bar's karaoke night. The boy did have a wonderful voice after all.

Ed seethed his anger on the stage. He hated being looked at and judged. The amber eyed prodigy twitched nervously, drawing what little comfort he could from the fact that he wasn't standing alone on the stage.

When Roy had blackmailed him, Ed turned around and 'mentioned certain photos' that _might_ be brought to light. Roy conceded and made Ed's solo, a duet.

When they had selected a song, the lights dimmed a little. A spotlight could be seen shining on the two alchemists. The music started up and Ed, after closing his eyes, began to sing.

-

_The ice is thin enough for walkin'_

_The rope is worn enough to climb_

_My throat is dry enough for talkin'_

_The world is crumblin' but I know why_

_The world is crumblin' but I know why_

-

The next verse was sung by Roy alone. The crowd in the bar stared, unbelievingly at the two men.

-

_The storm is wild enough for sailing_

_The bridge is weak enough to cross_

_This body frail enough for fighting_

_I'm home enough to know I'm lost_

_Home enough to know I'm lost_

-

When the chorus came, both Roy and Ed sang together.

-

_It's just enough to be strong_

_In the broken places, in the broken places_

_It's just enough to be strong_

_Should the world rely on faith tonight_

-

Ed took the next verse, raising his voice slightly. With each word he gained more emotion and sang with even more passion.

-

_The land unfit enough for planting_

_Barren enough to conceive_

_Poor enough to gain the treasure_

_Enough a cynic to believe_

_Enough a cynic to believe_

-

Again, the chorus came and both men joined in. Raising their voices in unison and gaining looks from the crowd.

-

_It's just enough to be strong_

_In the broken places, in the broken places_

_It's just enough to be strong_

_Should the world rely on faith tonight_

-

Roy took the last verse. He sang softly into his microphone. By now, the people in the bar had their mouths hanging open while staring at the blonde wonder and commanding officer.

-

_Confused enough to know direction_

_The sun eclipsed enough to shine_

_Be still enough to finally tremble_

_And see enough to know I'm blind_

_And see enough to know I'm blind_

-

The chorus came again and both men elevated their voices once more. The bar was glowing. Anyone who had a lighter was holding it up and swaying in time with the song.

-

_It's just enough to be strong_

_In the broken places, in the broken places_

_It's just enough to be strong_

_Should the world rely on faith tonight_

-

Ed raised his voice even more, and sang louder and softer at the same time. His voice drifted over Mustang's, echoing off the walls.

-

_It's just enough to be strong_

_In the broken places, in the broken places_

_It's just enough to be strong_

_Should the world rely on faith tonight_

-

The song was drawing to a close when Ed decided to open his eyes. He smirked when he saw the stares and lighters. He sang with all his might and every last ounce of emotion he had.

-

_Should the world rely on faith tonight_

_Should the world rely on faith tonight_

_Should the world rely on faith tonight_

_Tonight, tonight_

_Tonight, tonight_

_Tonight, tonight!_

-

When the song ended, cheer erupted from the crowd. Roy wiped the sweat from his brow. He stared at he young blonde next to him. Roy had never seen so much emotion come from the man next to him before. Except, of course, when it came to his brother.

Ed sighed and smiled smugly as he walked off the stage. Roy followed and sat down at the bar, ordering new drinks for them.

"I never knew you had it in you, Hagane no."

"Likewise, Taisa." Ed replied, looking at the man out of the corner of his eye while sipping his drink.

Roy smirked. "I believe that that performance earned you a reward."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"Come with me, and you'll find out," Roy purred into the smaller alchemist's ear.

The young man smiled knowingly and nodded his head. Without another word, both men snuck out of the bar and headed for home. Both thinking of different _rewards_ they could give to the other.

* * *

Well, what did you think? I was actually considering putting this one and the other song type drabble in a separate story. I have all the CD's for this band, so I have a lot of material to work with. n.n

Ed: What did he blackmail me with?

Roy: Nothing too bad I hope.

Me: Nothing extreme, but just enough to get you onstage.

Ed: At least I had those photos with me. -smiles devilishly-

Roy: I was wondering. Where did you get those pictures anyway?

Ed: That's my secret and I don't feel like telling you...

Roy: What do you mean!

Ed: -smirks- I don't wanna tell you.

Roy: Are you mocking me?

Ed: Now why would I do a thing like that?

Me: Well, while they bicker about those pictures... Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!

Roy: GIVE ME THOSE PICTURES DAMN IT!

Ed: MAKE ME!

Me: -sighs- Will you two behave already? Don't make me find Riza and Winry!

Ed & Roy: Eep! We'll be good!

Me: Much better...


	16. Why? Part I

Hey there guys. I didn't forget about this drabble, I swear. I've just been busy typing up this. I'm still not finished, so I decided to break it up into two parts. This is Part I. I'll post the next one when I finish it. I hope you guys enjoy!

_Disclaimer: If I owned them, Roy and Ed would be more open with each other and just admist that they are in love. Or I would put in a few yaoi scenes. But, alas, it isn't mine. Tough I'm sure it would be a lot more fun if it was, right?_

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_Why?_ Part I**

It was early Monday morning. The sun had barely risen. They were sitting in the living room talking. Ed sat on the couch, his golden eyes focused on Roy. The older man's eyes were trained to the floor, not meeting the blonde's piercing gaze.

"I don't understand why you always look away, Roy." Ed whispered to the man. Though there was no one else around, he kept his voice low, mostly out of habit.

Roy gave the smaller man no explanation, so Ed continued.

"Why do you look away, when you should be looking at me?" Tears came to the young man's eyes and fell down his cheeks. Bringing his hands up, he wiped them away with earnest, not wanting to show how much this hurt.

"Who is she, anyway?"

It was out there. Ed hadn't meant to say it. He didn't even _want_ to know who it was. He just wanted to know why. Why did the man _he_ loves, choose to be with another woman.

"…I, I don't know what to say, Ed." Roy kept his gaze downwards. He couldn't face him. He couldn't face those eyes. Those innocent amber eyes that he had betrayed. Why had he chosen to be so stupid? Why did he do this? Why?

"I…, I'm sorry,"

Ed stood up from his seat on the couch. He said nothing as he made his way to the front door. Slowly putting on his shoes and signature red jacket, he left. Roy was still seated, not sure if he should go after the alchemist. Giving up the thought for the moment, Roy went to get dressed for work. _It's going to be one hell of a day,_ he thought.

Havoc came to pick him up, as usual. They left and drove in silence. Roy was confined to his thoughts as they traveled to Headquarters. He wondered, idly, how Ed had found out. Did he follow Roy? Did he just happen to walk by? Did he send Hughes to do it? It was a strong possibility. He never could sense Hughes' presence unless he knew the man was there.

Upon arrival, Mustang walked into his office. He noticed an unusually large stack of papers on his desk, waiting for him to read and sign. _Thank you, Hawkeye, _He thought sarcastically. _One of these days, I'm just going to set these on fire. No one would dare stop me._ He sighed and sat down to start working.

-T-

At the dorms, Ed entered the one he and Al shared. He crept slowly towards his bed, trying not to wake his younger brother. He noticed that Alphonse's blanket had fallen and Ed quietly tucked him in again. Ed then went into the bathroom to wash his face. When he came out, the blonde noticed a pair of gray eyes staring at him.

"What's wrong, nii-san?" Al asked softly. "Did something happen?"

Ed's eyes softened. He couldn't worry his younger brother with this. They should just be happy that they had finally reached their goal. Al had his body back. Ed still had his automail arm, but his legs were both flesh and blood. For that, he was happy. Now he could grow a few feet. He smiled at the irony of calling himself short.

"Nii-san?"

Ed broke out of his reverie. "Yeah, Al?"

"What's wrong? You've been walking around for days, looking miserable."

"It's nothing, Al. Don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you."

"It's not nothing. If it's bothering you, then it does concern me." Al moved, as if to sit up, and managed to prop himself against his pillow. He looked…, exhausted. Ed pulled a chair from the desk and sat by Al's side. He gently took the shady blondes hand to comfort him.

"Be careful, Al. You still haven't fully recovered yet."

"It doesn't hurt that much. Besides," Al turned his head and looked towards the wall. "It hurts more that you don't trust me with what's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me, Al. Really. I'm only happy for you. We've finally reached our goal. You're back. I wouldn't trade this for anything." The last line was barely audible as Ed whispered.

"Come on. What's wrong, nii-san?"

"It's nothing, Al. I'm just tired, that's all. I just need some sleep."

"Okay, but if there's anything else, I want to know. You are my brother after all. I care about you."

Ed smiled and sat on his own bed. He laid himself down, happy that he didn't have to work today. He didn't know if he could face Mustang.

-T-

Back in the office, Roy was finishing up his stack of papers. He had already resolved to go see Edward. It was the only way he could think to resolve this problem. Roy didn't want to lose Ed. He couldn't.

Lunch passed by and the man stood up, stretching. Roy made his way to the cafeteria, gathering food for three people and leaving to the dorms. He knew where to find Ed. Whenever something happened, he always went to his brother's side. Roy envied the closeness that the two shared.

-T-

There was a knock on the door. Ed lifted his head from the pillow, turning to meet the door's cold gaze.

"Who is it?"

"It's Colonel Mustang. I brought you guys some lunch. Can I come in?"

Al woke up when Roy had mentioned lunch. He looked expectantly at Ed, willing him to open the door for the food. As if agreeing, Ed's stomach growled, making it impossible to say no. he stood up from his bed and shuffled to the door. The blonde opened it slowly, sticking his head out.

"Al doesn't know, so don't say anything about us. I don't want to worry him over nothing."

The Colonel looked hurt by this, but he simply nodded his head. Ed opened the door fully, to let the food and Roy entered the room. He turned on a light and placed a tray by Al's bedside. Al sat up and looked at the tray of food just for him.

"We're going to eat in the kitchen, okay? I don't want to make a mess and the Colonel and I have some military stuff to discuss. Call if you need me, okay?"

Al nodded his head and started eating. Of everything he missed when he didn't have his body, he missed eating the most. It was the one thing that required the use of all his senses.

Roy and Ed walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Why did you come here? I would have gotten food when I woke up. You didn't need to come." Ed glared at the older man, trying to get some explanation out of him.

"I wanted to come. You needed to know that she meant nothing to me. I didn't even do anything, I was just helping out a friend." He lied. He knew Ed would never forgive him if he told him the truth.

"That's not what I saw, Roy." Ed whispered softly.

Roy froze. He didn't really think that Ed was the one who actually saw. He figured one of the other's had seen him and was gossiping like they always did.

"It wasn't how it looked, I swear. She meant nothing to me," Roy's voice was beginning to rise and Ed gave a menacing glare. Roy returned his voice to a whisper. "I didn't even want to be there."

"You were smiling and flirting. Looked like you wanted to be there to me. I don't know why you want to hide it. It's not as if I care. It doesn't concern me any longer. We're through, Colonel. We were through when you decided to lie to me. When you refused to look at me," he voice began to shake, "when you decided you didn't need me anymore." He looked away at that point, not wanting to face the look he was sure had made it to Roy's face by now.

"Ed, I…," he began.

"Don't. Just don't. I don't want to hear it. Save your excuses for somebody else. I don't want them.

"But…, Ed. I…,"

"I said save it! I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses of why you were with her and how you hated every minute that you were there! I don't care anymore!"

Roy looked down at his half-eaten tray of food. In mere moments he would have to leave. Unless he acted fast, Roy would lose Ed. He didn't want that. So, not really thinking, he asked Al a question.

"Hey, Alphonse?"

"Yes, Colonel? You know that you can just call me Al."

"Oh, okay. Al, would you mind if I borrowed your brother for a bit. I need help with something and he would really be helpful."

Ed stared at Roy in disbelief. What was this man up to?

"I guess that would be okay. Just be sure to call me when you're on your way home, nii-san."

"Sure, Al. I will. We'll leave after we finish lunch, okay?" Ed replied to his younger brother.

"Okay, nii-san."

* * *

This was actually an assignment that I was writing for my creative writing course. My teacher told us that we could write anything that we want, but it had to be 2 pages long. I think I went over that. I'm up to 4 if you include what I have for the next chapter. I ight have to cut it down when I hand it in.

Ed: I think so. You don't want to get in trouble for writing it in the first place, now do you?

Me: Of course not. But I don't want to have to change it.

Roy: Just give her an edited version.

Me: But what if she wants to read the rest of it?

Ed: Then tell her to visit this site. She'll understand, I'm sure.

Me: Awww. You guys are being really sweet today...

Ed & Roy: Aren't we always sweet?

Me: Nope, not really. Ed's usually yelling at me for something I wrote in the story and you, Roy, are usually trying to stop him from maiming me.

Ed: So that's what I forgot.

Roy: Eh?

Ed: I hadn't read it yet...

Me: Okay then! -turns to readers- While he reads, please review!

Ed: Hey! Who is that chick Roy's cheating on me with!

Roy: Ed, calm down. You know I love you.

Ed: You say that now!

Me: Bye! -runs away before Ed realizes she's the one that wrote the story-

Ed: Argh! Get back here! -runs after her- I'll kill you!

Roy: Ed! Come back and calm down! -runs after both-


	17. Why? Part II

Yay! I finally finished Part II! -pats self on back for the great accomplishment- I know it took forever to get this out, but I finally had enough insipration to finish. I hope you guys like the ending! Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: If I owned it, it wouldn't be as cool as it is._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Why? Part II**_

"Ed. Ed! Ed, would you slow down please? I need to talk to you!" Roy shouted to the irate young man. Ed continued walking down the gravel pathway towards the lake. They were in the Central Park. The place was practically deserted at the moment, so Roy thought it would be a good idea to go there and talk.

"Ed!" Roy shouted, finally getting the younger man's attention.

Ed whirled around, his posture practically screaming that he was completely pissed off at the moment. He glared at Roy, his _commander_, his _boss_.

"What?" he shouted back, anger seeping from his voice. Roy gulped and took a small step back, not sure if he should continue with his pursuit.

"Well?"

After composing himself a bit, Roy stepped forward and grabbed Ed by the wrist, dragging him to the closest bench and sat down.

"We need to talk."

"No shit, Roy." Ed rolled his eyes. "What gave you your first clue? Was it when you cheated on me, or when you found out that I caught you?" he scowled, making Roy feel worse.

"Will you at least listen to me?" Roy pleaded.

"Fine." Ed huffed, wanting to get this over with so he could go home to Al. "State your case. I'll let you know if I believe you."

Roy sighed. _Ed sure isn't making this any easier…_, Roy thought. After taking a deep breath, he started his explanation.

-T-

"Hey, Ashley. How have you been?" Roy asked the blonde woman walking towards him. She was an old friend who was visiting town for a little while before going to see her family. She was thin, but not overly so, and she had waist length hair, much like Edward's was now. The only difference was that she had her hair down whilst Ed liked to keep it braided. Roy found himself wishing that Ed would come to work at least once without doing his hair.

"Hey Roy!" said Ashley, wrapping her arms around her friend. They had met in high school. She had always liked him and even had a secret crush on the man. She knew she never had a chance with him though. He never stayed with one woman long enough to love anyone. She idly wondered if he would ever find someone. She hooked her arm onto his and proceeded to pull him along to the restaurant they had reserved for lunch.

"I've been just great, Roy! How have you been? You seem happy for once." Roy smiled sheepishly. "I knew it! Did you finally hang onto someone? Who's the lucky girl?"

"There is no girl actually," he stated. "But, there is someone." He smiled.

They were seated outside next to the window. A waiter brought them their menus and took down their drinks, saying he would return in a moment for their food orders. When the man had gone, Ashley continued.

"Ooohh." She said, teasing him. "Can it be that the Great Mustang has been seduced by a man? How ever will the women of the world cope with this invaluable loss?" she laughed.

Roy laughed along with her, knowing that on some level that it was true. He had fallen for the blonde. He didn't remember when it had happened, but he could no longer deny that the blonde had some kind of hold on him.

"So, have you found anyone new yet?" he asked his friend.

She blushed at this question. Anyone who was watching the stunning couple would have thought he was flirting with her.

The waiter came back and took their orders. Afterwards, he left them to talk again.

"Actually, no. I haven't found that special someone just yet. My father is actually worried now. I think he intends to marry me off to one of his friends sons." She said warily. "I guess it's a good idea. They are nice and handsome men. I don't know though."

Roy looked at her for a moment, thinking of what to say to his dear friend. He considered the fact that if he had never met Edward and fallen in love, he may well have fallen for Ashley and married her. But, seeing as he had met and fallen for the short blonde, he could only feel at a loss as to how to help her in this situation.

"You know, I have a subordinate who you might be interested in, if you wouldn't mind my interference." The raven haired colonel said. "I know that he would just adore you, really."

The waiter brought over their food and asked if they needed anything else. Roy said no and waved him off.

Ashley blushed again. "Do you really think he would be my type?"

"Tell me what your type is and I'll tell you."

"Well, a tall, handsome man with confidence. He has to be caring and sweet but not overly so. Romantic yet manly. Does that help?"

Roy laughed a bit. "Well, he is tall. He's also caring and kinda manly. I don't know about sweet and romantic though. I've never been on the receiving end of those emotions. You'll have to see for yourself."

"Sounds like a plan, Roy. Maybe we could go out together sometime. You could bring your special someone and I could bring… Um what was his name?"

"His name is Havoc. Jean Havoc."

" And I could bring Jean. What do you think?" she asked.

Roy mulled this over. It would be nice to got out with Ed and the idea did sound good. He just had to convince Ed to go along with it. He sighed.

"If I can get him to go along with it, then I guess it would be a good idea. Sure." He smiled again.

After finishing their meal, Roy walked Ashley to her hotel and said goodnight. She kissed his cheek and walked inside. Roy figured this was just her way of showing gratitude and left for his home, wondering what he could do to convince Ed to go out with him.

-T-

When Roy finished his explanation, Ed was staring at him with disbelief. He found this utterly unbelievable. Not only had Roy been out with a friend, he had set Havoc up with her to boot! Ed still had one question on his mind that he needed answered before he could even consider forgiving Roy though.

"Why wouldn't you look at me then? Why were you avoiding me when I went to the house? Why didn't you just tell me this in the first place?" he asked earnestly. He wanted this to be over with.

"I was a little afraid of what you might say. We both know my reputation of being a womanizer and I had hoped to surprise you with it." Roy sighed. "I didn't know what to say when you showed up this morning with that look on your face."

"What look?" Ed asked, his anger showing.

"That look you get whenever I do something wrong. You always seem to get mad at me over the littlest things and I wasn't aware of anything that might have warranted such an expression from you. It was a simple misunderstanding, really."

And when was this supposed date going to take place?" the blonde asked, scowling.

Roy perked his head up at this. Ed sounded interested in the idea and he wasn't going to make Ed mad again by telling him he didn't need to know.

"Tomorrow night, actually. I had called her today and told her what happened and she said that we didn't have to go if you weren't up to it. Havoc seemed fine with the idea, though I think he would be fine with anything she said." Roy chuckled. "I think that they are a perfect match. She should be happy now. At least I hope so."

The was a long silence that blanketed their conversation. When Ed spoke again, it was another question.

"Do you think Hawkeye would mind watching Al?"

Roy sat there, his jaw hanging open and his eyes staring at his blonde wonder.

"Taisa?"

Roy continued to stare.

"Taisa? Could you stop staring? And close your mouth, you'll swallow a fly or something."

Roy blinked and closed his mouth. After a moment he answered Ed.

"I'm not sure, but you could ask her. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't say no. Especially if you have Al ask her."

Ed laughed at this. "I don't think anyone can say no to Al. Not even me!"

Roy smiled. He was happy Edward had forgiven him. He knew though, that if anything like this happened again, he was definitely not going to have a happy alchemist on his hands. Not to mention what would happen if Al found out about their relationship.

Roy shuddered at this thought. Al could sometimes be just as or more scary than Ed was. He hoped that the day never came when he angered the younger of the two.

With Ed still laughing, they walked back to the dorms where they called Hawkeye and had her watch Alphonse the next night. With that, they made plans with Havoc and settled to go out the next night.

-T-

The date had been a success. Ashley had adored Ed, though when she first saw him she asked Roy if he was dating a child. Ed had fumed at this but managed to control himself. Roy introduced Havoc and they sat down in the restaurant. The made polite conversation throughout dinner and when it was time to leave, the four separated. Ashley went with Havoc for some coffee and Roy took Ed with him to his house.

When they were inside and their coats hung, Ed pulled Roy into a passionate kiss. When he pulled away, he said something very ed-like.

"That was for dinner. But, if you ever do something like that again, I won't be the one who you'll have to be afraid of." Ed smirked.

Roy sighed and pulled Ed into another kiss.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Ed. I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Well? What did you think? Please review! I need feedback!

I think Ed and Roy are still saying Happy Birthday to Shi-chan, so they aren't here tight now. Oh well, they can comment later. I'm working on a newchapter for my other fics right now. They will be updated when I finish the chapters. Please be patient! Onegaishimasu!

Until then, review and have fun!


	18. Just Us

Hey there everybody! I figured I've put off posting this long enough. So, here's a drabble about Ross and Brosch as requested by **Kiyuu-Chan**!

Ross's lines are just plain Italics.

Brosch's lines are the bold Italics.

_**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, I would be able to pay for college and a bunch of other stuff... -sniffles-_

Any ways, on with the drabble!

**

* * *

**

**Just Us**

_**I don't know why I smile. I don't understand why I feel this way. What makes me feel so strongly for you?**_

-T-

_I care about you, though I don't show it. We can't afford to be together right now. Not with the war. I don't want regrets or doubts to weigh on our duties or our minds._

-T-

_**One night is all I am looking for. One night to be yours. One night to be a we, instead of just me.**_

-T-

_It could never be though, you and me._

-T-

_**Please. I need you as you need me.**_

-T-

_Just once, I wish I could forget. Forget the country, the military, and our ranks. Forget what ifs and maybes. Not consider what might be or could be. Just once._

-T-

_**Then let's forget together. Just the two of us tonight. We don't need the world, the people or the military. For me, it's just you. You this bench and the stars in the sky.**_

-T-

_Just us. Us and the stars. Us and the grass and streams. Just us without anything else. What more could we need?_

-T-T-

As they sat on the bench, their feet lazing in the grass below, they gazed at the stars shining over the lake. Neither could have asked for anything more perfect.

* * *

So? what did you guys think? Was it any good? I hope so...

Ed: I think it was cute. Little weird, but cute...

Roy: Yeah, what he said...

Me: O.o ... Um,... thanks?

Ed & Roy: No problem.

Me: -sighs- Well, please review. I'm kinda tired, though it's only the afternoon. Haven't gotten much sleep lately, so... yeah. Nite!

Roy & Ed: Nite! -looks at readers- Review so she updates her other stories please? We wanna see what happens next in a few of them...


	19. Armor and Books

Well, here's the update for here. This one goes out to **Wing Omega** again. I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been really busy!!!

_Disclaimer__: I don't own them, never did, and if you suggested that I should, then I think I love you!_

* * *

**Armor and Books**

The rain poured outside, trapping her in the confines of a coffee shop, waiting for it to subside. She'd only gone out for some food, when this storm snuck up on everyone. As she sat down, she wished, idly, that she'd brought a book with her. She hated being bored.

"Sheska?" A soft voice murmured in a familiar tone.

She looked up from her coffee, seeing a young man of about 18 pull out the seat in front of her, sitting down.

"I'm surprised to see you here. I figured you'd be home, buried in your books." He smiled gently, making her wonder if she knew him somehow.

"Do I know you?" Sheska asked, her head turning to one side like a puppy with a question.

The boy laughed, shaking his head. "I guess you wouldn't recognize me. It's been a while since we've talked and I was covered in armor back then."

The image came to her mind, a faint twinge of recollection crossing in her eyes as she smiled, apologizing for not realizing it sooner.

"It's alright. Most people I know only remember the suit. It's not like I could take it off back then." He smiled, sipping his own coffee. "So what have you been up to? Not stacking your books too high again I hope…"

Sheska smiled, shaking her head. "I've been doing some work for your brother and Colonel Mustang. Just a few things here and there, really."

Al nodded, knowing how demanding his brother and the Colonel could be. "If you want, I could probably get you the night off. I was thinking of going to the book store later, if you'd like to join me?"

She laughed, nodding her head in agreement. "That sounds nice, Alphonse."

He was grateful. He'd always liked her, since the day they met. He'd never met anyone with such an insatiable thirst for books as he'd had before. It was almost as if they were made for each other. Al was extremely thankful when his body returned; letting him experience things like this once more.

As they looked outside, the rain started to let up. They decided to leave together, going into the office and explaining things to Edward, making him tell Mustang. Al knew he wouldn't mind, not in the least bit. Seeing as how Ed had a little crush of his own as well.

* * *

So how'd you guys like it? I hope it was great! I've never written this pairing before so I got a little stuck.

Well, I'm out of pairings that you guys suggested! Feel free to review and let me know what you guys wanna see and I shall try to update this at a chapter for each reviewed pairing! Hopefully everything will go smoothly! Ja ne for now!


End file.
